Tiger Eye Gym
by kleannhouse
Summary: When an older woman finds a younger man, will the sparks fly or will there be social faux pas that have to be overcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiger Eye Gym**

**When an older woman finds a younger man, will the sparks fly or will there be social faux pas that have to be overcome.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris does and I am just playing with them for a bit and bringing in a few new friends.

Author's comments: While writing this story I wanted to give some of the characters their chance to talk. When and if I change from Sookie's POV to another I will let you know. The story is mainly written in her point of view but it may change from time to time.

**Chapter 1 –Rude awakening **

I was 50yrs old and he was 37. The age difference didn't matter to me anymore nor did it to him. I mean why should it? Older men date younger women all the time, why was it such a taboo for it to be flipped.

I didn't start looking for love for gods sake I was married but I was lonely and I felt like a door mat from my soon to be ex-husband, he said he loved me but he never showed it. You can tell a person you love them but you have to mean it with your whole heart and I knew he didn't, since most of the time that **I** **Love You** was issued by a text message. A quick peck on the cheek, a quickie in bed and occasional grope of my ass or boob was not love; it was friends with benefits or more likely a roommate with benefits.

I slowly but surely fell out of love with him.

We have been married 25 years but that didn't matter anymore. I needed to start doing stuff for me; no one else was going to do it.

Preston was good to me at the beginning but we slowly drifted apart. We had been together since high school but we waiting to get married since neither of us wanted to rush things, that was an odd concept in our hometown but we stuck by our guns. Preston was the only lover I ever had and at the time I thought it was out of this world but the more I found out the more I knew that my knowledge was skewed. However, I stayed true because I believed in my marriage vows and stuck with them.

But I began to realize I was wrong about many things.

Our children noticed it all the time and would make comments to me about it. Pam was the loudest of the three, the boys Jason and Corbett made tactical comments when they knew their dad wasn't listening. But the older they got the louder they became; I can only figure Preston just ignored everything that came out of all of our mouths.

His life was waking up at the butt crack of dawn to go to work and when he came home he was on his android phone or lap top, only lifting his head when his show(s) came on. He would spend many a nights like that and I just couldn't do it anymore.

So I started doing things for me.

I got my hair colored, yes I was blonde but I could see the grays and I needed them to leave.

I got my teeth whitened; I was told I had a pretty smile and needed to show it more often…. I went to the doctor see about weight loss and what to do about my varicose veins.

I worked hard at my job every day and decided I needed another outlet then reading and taking care of my family. When I spoke with Dr Brigant, he told me I didn't need a full on weight loss program just a little bit of exercise. I wasn't horribly overweight but it was noticeable to me.

When I mentioned to Preston what I wanted to do, he said why fix something that ain't broke. I figure he thought if I was losing weight it was for someone other than me.

**Well he was right and wrong.**

I knew if my marriage did end, like I could see it doing and soon, then I needed to look decent enough to have someone notice me. It's not like I needed to have a man in my life to be happy but it would be nice to have the companionship that my marriage was lacking. My step-brother Claude had went through a mid life crisis so I knew this was not that. I didn't go and buy a new model wife; she was only twenty two, a new sports car that cost more than what he made in two years. Nor did I ignore my children.

No I wasn't going through a mid life crisis but I knew I needed a _LIFE_ change.

I needed to feel good about myself again and I knew the only way that was going to happen was for me to make it happen. I also knew I needed to be around for my children for a very long time so that I could take care of them and then my grandbabies when they arrived.

I worked long hours at Edgington Designs in Shreveport and I was good at what I did. I was the bread winner of the family; I didn't care that Preston wasn't, as long as he was happy with his job and enjoyed it, he could be a janitor for all I cared, and he enjoyed working at the lumber yard. I went to school to be an architect and I graduated as one but was hired at ED to be an architect for redesigns and remodels, I wasn't interested in new homes or buildings it just wasn't interesting to me. Making someone happy with what they wanted as a dream was what tickled my fancy.

I owned my own home, granted it was a hand me down but it was paid for. It was about 15 years ago when Gran died and I inherited the family farmhouse and outlying property; all in all there were about 50 acres of wooded lands all around the house.

Preston was always pissed I did not add his name to the deed but I figured it was left to me and not him. I would leave it to my kids once I passed away so that it would stay in the family and not be sold off. Preston tried to get me to sell the outlying property but I wouldn't.

It caused many fights but I held my ground.

As I started getting things together to make myself feel better I took my step-sister Claudine's advice and was going to join a gym, there wasn't one in our small town so I had to look for one near work. So after work each night for a week I traveled to the gym's close to Edgington Design. Well let me tell you they were meat markets and I knew I would not feel comfortable there.

I had to look a little harder but I found the perfect one about a week and a half later. It was in North Shreveport but it met my criteria and I felt comfortable there. Plus there was an added perk when I walked in, I knew two of the personal trainers. I hadn't seen Alcide Herveaux since high school but he looked great and his father, Jackson, looked even better.

I thought they were both police officers but Alcide told me that after he got hurt on the job by a gunshot wound it was time to hang up his uniform and retire from being a Shreveport Detective; he wanted to be there for Maria and the kids. His dad had retired years prior and he liked being a personal trainer because it kept him in shape and it paid the bills.

Now let me tell you if older men were a thing for me Jackson would float my boat, he was in his seventies but he looks maybe fifty five and he had a body and personality that would rock any woman's world. He was a flirt but I knew he was harmless; his wife Sabrina had died years earlier from cancer but he liked being single with no romantic ties the only ties he wanted was his kids and grandkids.

On the other hand, Alcide was my type and my age but he had been married longer than me to his high school sweetheart and he was still deeply in love with her. I was very proud of him; he was able to stay in love with the single most important person in his world.

_I wish I could say the same._

Well I signed up with the gym the following week with the owner, John Quinn; let me tell you this guy looked like Mr. Clean with purple pansy colored eyes and an attitude to kill any woman with a brain. He liked them dumb and blonde.

He tried to pick me up even though I was married and when he found out what my career of choice was I was toooooooo smart for him. So I was able to stay under his radar.

It was a good thing too because he kind of creeped me out.

I was at the gym a few weeks before I decided to ask Jackson to train me. He was happy to do it for me. He said that we just needed to tone up my body in a few places and maintain my weight. Well let me tell you my idea of tone and his idea of tone are two different things. But I knew he would keep me in shape and motivated to stay healthy.

It was odd I had never met the Head trainer while I was at the gym; Alc and Jack said he worked mainly during the day and was away on vacation but they were going to change up the hours that all the trainers worked so I would meet him in two weeks time when he got back from Sweden.


	2. Chapter 2 My Kids

**Chapter 2- MY KIDS, OMG**

Well let me tell you, the travel time was starting to get to me. I had to leave at 6:30am every morning to make it to work on time. I worked until 6:30pm every day and then went to the gym and worked out for an hour and a half. By the time I would get home every night it was close to 10pm.

I didn't think I could do this anymore, yeah I wanted to stay healthy but I wasn't eating until 11pm every night which wasn't good for me and the travel time was starting to make me weary.

After the fourth week I was caught napping on a Saturday afternoon by Pam. She asked me what was the matter, was I feeling okay. I told her I was fine, just tired. She asked me if we could talk, she needed to talk about her boyfriend; Stan was a good boy from what I could tell and Pam was a bit on the wild side so I wanted to make sure she wasn't doing anything stupid.

She just wanted my opinion on whether she should break up with Stan. I asked her to list her pros and cons of the relationship. The only con she had was Stan tended to be a bit on the nerdy boring side.

I asked her if she could over look that and see his potential.

I asked her if she talked to him about it.

She said they talked and he was gearing his senior year towards his college prep time.

I asked her if she saw them together for the rest of her life.

She blurted out, NO.

I told her she could still date him but come the end of the school year I saw them going in separate directions but it was up to her how long they would stay together until then. However, before she made any decisions she needed to talk to Stan and see how he felt.

She kissed me and thanked me. She then asked me why I was so tired.

Pam was always easy to talk to and more times than not my little confidant, so I explained to her my dilemma about travel time to work and the gym and then getting home so late.

Her response knocked me for a loop.

"Mom, you don't need to be here for me and the boys during the week. We pretty much take care of ourselves and Preston doesn't even pay attention to us. **WE **don't exist unless he can turn us into something electronic to play on or watch. I know he is our father but he doesn't interact with us, he hasn't in a long time and since you work so late we have gotten use to taking care of each other. So why even bother coming home."

I was flabbergasted.

I wish I could be upset with her for calling her father Preston but none of the kids called him DAD, he lost their respect and the name of DAD a long time ago.

All I could say was, SHIT.

"Pammy, I am so sorry I am not here for the three of you but the commute to work is long and if I want to keep feeling good about myself and my body I think I need to work out but I will stop if you kids ask me to."

"Mom, we love you and we know you are our only parent when it comes down to it. We also know that you do everything for us that we ask you to do; we also know if you didn't have the job you had we would have a lot less than we do. I can't call us privileged but we have so much more than our friends do. You don't go out and spend money on yourself ever. It's only on us and that needs to change and if going to the gym makes you happy then keep doing it."

"Pammy, I don't know, I am so tired during the week I am afraid I am going to crash my car on the back roads. It's what scares me the most. I don't feel good about it, so I guess I am going to stop and just get home at a decent time."

"Mom, please don't stop it makes you happy. The boys and I want you to be happy. We also want you to divorce our lazy father but that is your choice."

"Pammy, I don't know what to do but I know I cannot keep going at this rate. I am going to give myself physical exhaustion. I will have to think about it."

Right at that moment Corbett and Jason walked into the room and sat on the other side of me. They asked what was wrong so Pam explained to them why I was so tired.

The boys tended to speak as one unit, you would think they were twins but they were 11 months apart but in the same grade.

Jason spoke up first, "Mom we have been thinking. We know you work long hours and the only thing you do for yourself is the gym and you don't need to be here 24/7 to take care of us since we pretty much do that ourselves. So we suggest that since there is no mortgage on the farmhouse that you get a small apartment in the city so your commute is not so bad; you can come home on Friday nights and spend the weekend with us since that's mainly when we see you anyway."

Corbett added, "Mom please think about it. You make most of our meals on the weekends and freeze them anyway, so you are not changing anything except the amount of sleep time you get. If you are in town and close to work that cuts your drive time by at least 2 hours every day. You are closer to the gym plus you will be able to eat at a decent time. Eleven at night is too late to eat; it's not good for you."

Pam added her two cents, "Mom, seriously we will be fine. We will help out on Saturday morning or try to have everything done before you get home on Friday night so there is not much for you to do and we can spend quality time with you. We know we can do this and maybe just maybe it will get Preston off his butt and see what he is going to lose. Like I said before we, Corbett, Jason and I, feel it is best if you realize your marriage ended years ago when we were little and you should have divorced his lazy ass a long time ago. We will support you with this decision if it's what you want. We want you to be happy."

I cried I didn't know what to say. I told the boys to get their lap tops and the newspaper; we had a SMALL apartment to find.

We found a couple and I made the phone calls. We set up appointments to go see a couple after church tomorrow. A small loft or studio apartment was going to cost me about $500-600 dollars a month to rent which I could swing without any problems. I wasn't too sure what my utilities would cost but I was sure it would be cheap since I would only be there during the week at night to sleep.

Pam figured I could get away with spending less than $800.00 a month. I read more than watched TV so I didn't need cable. My groceries would be minimal since I was a fruit and cereal kind of girl in the morning, I ate lunch with the other associates or in my office and I would probably just eat salad or something else light at night OR just bring me some premade meals from home since I was already making them for the kids.

My kids were too smart for their own good. I loved them more than life itself and I would never let anything get in the way of them.

I would die for them and they knew it.

Well church came and went and we stopped for a bite to eat and then headed home to change. Preston never went with us, it has been beneath him for a very long time to go to church and socialize with his kids. When we got home we all rushed to our rooms and got changed.

Preston finally got off the couch to see what we were doing. I told him, that I was getting an apartment in Shreveport so my commute time would be less and then I wouldn't be so tired. I would be home on Friday night to take care of the house and make dinners and be with him and the kids for the weekend.

At first he told me over his dead body and that's when I told him, if he didn't like it tough shit. I was spending **MY MONEY** that **I made** and if he really didn't like it don't let the door hit him where the good lord split him. He could move out and find his own place; the kids and I would be fine without him.

Well he called me a BITCH and told me I would miss him when he was gone. I chuckled at him, seriously what world was he living in. Oh yeah 'Prestonland'.

He stormed out of the house. I wish I could say he didn't come back but I would be wrong.

The kids and I headed for Shreveport. The first two apartments were not in the best neighborhoods even though the pictures showed something else entirely. The final two were north of Shreveport and closer to the gym. Pam and Corbett liked the loft and Jason and I liked the studio style apartment.

The kids told me it was my choice since I was the one living here.

So we weighed my options.

The loft came with the utilities included and would cost me $775.00 a month. The studio apartment came with the utilities, cable and a carport for my car for $850.00 a month. What swayed me was the carport, I would not get wet getting to my car if it was raining. The kids agreed that would be the best option and if they needed to stay with me at least they could watch TV. Plus the cable had internet access so I would not need to get that hooked up separately.

It looked like I was set and a decision had been made.

Now just to buy some furniture and move in.

I called the apartment manager Liam and told him I would take the apartment, so the kids and I headed back so I could sign the year lease. After we finished we headed home.

We would move me in next weekend and during the week Pam said she would look for furniture for me at the stores in Monroe so I wouldn't have to worry about it. I knew she had the same taste as me so I wasn't too worried and we could pick everything up on Saturday morning and move it that day. Besides all the kids had been given a debit card to my personal account about a year ago (I trusted them to not overspend or to buy stupid stuff and so far it's worked) so Pam knew she could buy what was needed and we wouldn't have to go back and buy it later. She was going to take her friends Tara and Felicia with her so that they could help her out.

The three of them were shopping DIVA's, so I wasn't too worried. They loved to shop but they also knew how to get more bang for their buck.

Now I would just left with having to rent a truck to move the stuff from the store to the apartment.

We were a great team and had everything figured out until we walked into the house.

Preston had been drinking and got into the kids' faces. It was not a pretty sight when the boys wouldn't back down. Before I knew it there was a yelling match going on and punches being thrown. The boys were tag teaming Preston and they got in some good licks. I told Preston to stop and that's when I landed on my ass. Preston's fist connected with my right eye and nose.

I hadn't realized it at the time but Pam had called the sheriff and I could hear sirens in the distance. As Andy knocked on the door the boys were helping me up from the floor and putting an ice pack on my face.

Andy asked me if I wanted to press charges.

My nose was bleeding and I would be having a nice shiner.

I told him no but he needed to give Preston a warning that the next time he would go to jail. Andy wasn't happy that I chose this route but I told him that Preston had never hit me before. I told Andy I was moving into the city during the week to cut down on my commute time and that's what started the argument and the punches being thrown. I could have included the alcohol in Preston's system too but I think Andy figured that one out on his own. .

Keep in mind Andy was a family friend but he hated domestic violence. He told Preston that he would be checking on the kids nightly until he trusted him again and that wouldn't be any time soon.

Well I guess I had someone else in my corner.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving Day

**Chapter 3 Moving Day**

Well needless to say I could only cover up so much of my shiner; Russell was not pleased when he stopped by my desk to chat. I told him what happened and he told me he was proud of me for standing up to the asshole. He only wishes I would do as the kids advised and divorce the lazy ass. I chuckled at him and told him, "okay dad I will let you know." Russell was more like a father than a boss and I loved him and Talbot to death, they were my BFF's and I enjoyed their company. He told me if I needed the company trucks to use them and not to rent a U-Haul and waste my money. I told him thank you, now to just find someone who could drive it.

Well I had a repeat of my work day reaction at the gym, it wasn't my day for my trainer but that didn't mean that Jack didn't stop by to chitchat while I was on the treadmill or elliptical. When he saw my eye, the whole gym saw him holding my face and screaming 'What the Fuck'. Alcide came running over and told me in no certain terms he would kill Preston for touching me and if he did it again he would follow through with the threat; got to love the Herveaux's they were very protective over me in such a short amount of time.

I liked having friends I could rely on. I told them about what started it and that I got in the way. They didn't like the idea of the kids being alone with Preston after I left for the weekdays but since Andy was willing to go by nightly they would let it slide for now. They had seen this type of situation progress from bad to worse when they were with SPD so I was going to heed their advice and keep close track of the situation.

I told them I was moving this Saturday. I would be picking up my furniture in Monroe that morning and driving it to Shreveport that afternoon so that I could be all moved in for Sunday night. I told them the kids figured it would be easier for me to be home Friday night to Sunday night so my commute would be easier.

They asked me who was helping me and I told them my kids, that we would be fine. Jack was the first to say bullshit and Alc followed suit. They were quick to respond with a kind offer that they would be at the house by 8:30am and they would bring the truck from ED with them and a couple of pickups just in case. I asked them how they would bring three vehicles and they said they were bringing friends, just make sure I had drinks and snacks and possibly lunch and everything would be done without me and the kids hurting ourselves.

I was stunned and grateful.

I just wasn't too sure how they would get a group together that quickly but I knew they had friends and I was extremely grateful some of the furniture might have been too heavy for me and the kids, I hadn't moved in over 15 years so I knew I was out of my element.

The week went by fairly quickly.

Pam had found the perfect furniture for my little apartment. She found a small couch and reclining chair, end table w/light, coffee table and armoire (TV stand) for my living room; a round table and chairs for my kitchen (of course it had 4 chairs), plates and bowls, pots and pans, silverware for the small kitchen; a bathroom shelving unit since there was next to nothing in the bathroom, a pretty shower curtain with dragonflies and butterflies on it, she even bought me new towels and bathroom fixtures to match.

I was in heaven with the purchases she made.

But the biggest surprise was what she picked out for my bedroom. I told her to just get me a twin bed but she didn't, sneaky little bitch, she ended up splurging and buying a King size bed with matching dresser and night stand and another armoire for a TV system. I didn't think it would fit but she ran by the apartment after she found it and Liam let her measure the space, I would have more than enough room.

The last two items that she purchased were two flat screen TV's, since I don't watch TV I thought it was a waste but the boys disagreed, she even bought me a Wii, my thoughts were so that they could have something to do if they visited, but her reasoning was she got me the Zumba and Dance Dance Revolution in case I couldn't make it to the gym.

Kids got to love them.

When I arrived home Friday night the kids were excited for the moving day. The boys had gotten a couple of friends to help us out and Tara and Felicia were there too. They figured I needed their expertise to fix up my apartment. I think it was an excuse to check out who was going to help us. Pam had told them about Alcide but I had no clue who his helpers would be.

The kids all spent the night and Preston disappeared until the wee hours of the morning, no shocker there, he was still figuring I would come to my senses. I didn't care except that the kids sleeping over didn't need to hear his bull shit.

He was still screaming at me when Alcide and his crew showed up. Alcide didn't even knock he just let himself in and Jack followed, they told him to back off or he would be getting a Come to Jesus real quick.

Preston being the drunken asshole he was said, "You and What Army", that's when three gentlemen walked into the house and stood behind Alcide.

All Alc did was point over his shoulder.

Damn I wouldn't have messed with Alc let alone him and Jack but the three guys behind him where just as built and not looking too happy to boot. Two of them I noticed were trainers from the gym but the third a tall blonde I had never seen before.

Let me just say I squirmed a bit and I bet my panties were quit wet.

I looked over at the girls and they were all fanning themselves, they were all too young for these guys but that didn't mean they wouldn't be drooling for the day.

I was going to be right there with them.

Preston stormed out of the house and I called Andy to let him know he was drunk and behind the wheel of his car. Andy said he would look for him and put him in the drunk tank to sober up. I told him that was fine that it was moving day and I needed him out of the way. He asked if he could stop by to talk to the kids before he went out looking for Preston. I told him sure we would be leaving about 9am to head to Monroe to pick up my furniture.

Alcide introduced us to his band of merry men as Jackson, Rasul, Maxwell Lee and Eric. I thanked all of them for their help and I asked them if pizza would be okay for lunch, they told me no worries since they would be working off the carbs. I tried to talk to each one of the guys individually but Eric stayed away from me, he spent more time with the boys and I was curious why he wouldn't talk to me.

I asked Jack and he said that he tends to be shy around new people. I looked at Jack and he started cracking up; I told him there is no way in hell that man was shy, he was nervous and I couldn't place why. I guess I would figure it out later.

Andy came by and talked to the kids and gave him his personal cell phone number in case Preston started anything with them.

It made my heart ache a little that I was leaving my kids but I knew this would be easier on all of us if I could make myself happy again. The kids could see I was tearing up and they all (the seven of them) came over to give me a group hug. Well let me tell you that lead to five BIG guys getting in on the group hug too.

I looked up and Eric nodded and smiled at me, it was the most he had done in my presence since he arrived. It was like he was telling me everything would be okay.

We packed up the pickups with what was small and at the house already, the guys even took care with moving my work clothes since I really didn't need much at home I took all of it with me. The girls were helping me pack my incidentals when Eric came in the room and turned around just as quickly as he came in. I hadn't noticed until then that Pam was showing off a couple of LACE PANTY AND BRA sets to the girls… Okay fifty shades of RED… My shade of RED must have been the same as the panty set.

Shit that was not how I wanted Eric to remember me.

Everyone figured we could double up in the vehicles, Jack said there was no reason to waste gas and take extra vehicles. Eric was driving a four door pickup and the girls opted to go with him. Maxwell Lee was driving another four door pickup and the boys went with him and Rasul, yes the boys all squeezed themselves into the back seat they were not riding with THOSE girls even though they liked Eric. I thought about going in Eric's truck to make sure the girls didn't bother him but Jack told me I was with him and Alcide in the work truck.

As we headed toward Monroe, Jack and Alc asked me what was up Preston's ass this time. I told them he just figured I would back down and have everything go back to normal. I told them that wasn't going to happen and he was just making it easier for me to go see a divorce attorney. I was feed up but I wanted to make sure my kids were taken care of and safe before I threw him out of my house.

Jack asked me why I don't just walk away from the house. I explained to them that it was my house, the deed was in my name and it was paid for but the kids went to Bon Temps High School and I was not going to make them change one and two years before graduation.

They both nodded their approval.

Alc asked me how long my marriage has been over and I told him, probably about ten years now but I couldn't bring myself to divorce my husband, I still loved him but not the way I should.

I was comfortable and I was afraid of change. It was a poor excuse but it was how I felt.

Jackson told me to be careful on the weekends when I go home and if anything happened to call and he would come get me and the kids. He said there was no way I was staying with Preston if he was being drunk and disorderly.

I thanked him and told him it meant a lot to me.

My dad had died many years ago so Jackson and Russell were the closest I had to a dad in a long time. My step-dad Fintan wasn't much to write home about and my mother Michelle hasn't talked to me in years so to me she is pretty much dead too.

We talked some more and Alcide and I learned a lot about our lives since we left high school and caught up a bit. He wanted me to come to dinner at his house every once in a while so I didn't get lonely. I told him we would see but the way my scheduled looked I didn't think I would have much time for that. The only time I would have that was different was my morning commute time and night time commute time.

I would have an extra two hours to myself.

When we arrived at the furniture store we proceeded to have an argument with the warehouse guys. Apparently some jack hole resold my furniture and they were loading it onto a company truck for delivery as we spoke.

Well needless to say my merry men were NOT HAPPY. I wasn't either but have you ever seen five large angry men, it was much worse than a fifty year old five foot five midget woman. I was going to let them handle it.

They all trudged into the showroom and demanded to speak to the manager.

Well when he walked out he thought he was going to be talking to Pam and me and get us to buy something different or wait for a new bedroom set to come in. Well let me tell you that wasn't going to happen. I was surprised that Eric took the reins on this one. He had Pam's paperwork in his hands and asked the manager what right he has to sell already paid for furniture. The manager had the gull to say he didn't trust that he was not being ripped off by a child, even though the payment went through.

Pam looked offended and said as much.

Jackson walked up next to Eric and explained to the manager what trouble he would get into if they decided to call the police department about selling already sold furniture. We had made arrangements to pick up the furniture today and we had paid for the furniture in full with a **PAID IN FULL, IN STOCK** stamp clearly on the paperwork.

Eric proceeded to tell the manager that my furniture would be unloaded from the company truck and placed in our truck and he had fifteen minutes in which to accomplish this.

Eric came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders and told the manager we are waiting for our furniture, your times starts now.

He was acting like my boyfriend and I was shocked.

Well let me tell you that a bolt of electricity or whatever you would call it when he touched me nearly bowled me over. I looked up at him and I could see in his blue eyes that he felt it too.

What the hell was that?

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Sookie you felt that too?"

All I could do was nod YES.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until Alcide came up and put his arm around me on the other side.

He joked to Eric saying, "You trying to steal my girl Northman?"

Oh shit, Eric was the Training Director at the gym. OH shit I was going to see him more and on a daily basis. Oh shit why was his actions making me act and feel like a teenager again.

All that kept going through my head was if he would help me break in my new mattress. I hadn't had real sex in over five years.

A quickie is not real sex.

I had better sex with my toys than I did with Preston.

Stop thinking that way you are too old for him. He must be in his late twenties and that was tooooo young.

I had to excuse myself from the boy's death grip. I told them I needed to use the restroom.

When I got there, there was two catty girls in there already, apparently they worked at the cashiers desk and had noticed us walk in the store. They were trying to figure out which one of the guys I was with because it was just a disgrace that I was allowed to be with any of them since I was such an old hag.

I waited for them to come out of the stalls, to let them know that the old hag was with the Tall Blonde one. And if they kept it up I would be showing them what this OLD HAG could do to them. I hadn't noticed that my girls had walked in and were standing stock still when they heard I was with Eric.

All I heard from the cashier's was, 'WHATEVER'.

From my girls I got HIGH FIVED.

How the hell was I going to explain that I wasn't with Eric? I was using him to shut those girls up. I was going to have to tell Eric and let him know in case any of the girls said anything.

As I left the bathroom I saw the cat sisters at their registers watching me. I slipped back over to Eric and whisper to him to put his arm back around me.

He didn't hesitate.

He asked what was up and I told him.

He chuckled a little and asked me where the cat sister's were at, I told him toward the front of the store at his nine. He just nodded, smiled and then bent me over and gave me the kiss of a life time. I didn't hesitate; I gave back as much as he gave to me. It was the best kiss I have ever had. The girls were laughing, the boys we gasping and saying WAY TO GO MOM, Alcide and Jack were snickering and Rasul and Maxwell asked when it was their turn.

I was beet red when he let me up for air but he pulled me to his chest to let me calm down. I didn't know how I was going to calm down attached to his chest but I needed to since the warehouse called my name and said my load was ready.

He walked out of the store holding my hand and our entourage followed. Jason asked me what was up so that he could tell the other guys. I told him that two girls in the store called me an Old Hag and I told them I was with Eric and he was playing along, I told him there was nothing between us just a friendly ruse.

His response, "You make a cute couple and Corbett and I approve."

Okay slack jawed.

The girls now knew what was up and I am sure they gave Eric the fifth degree on the ride to our next stop and then onto Shreveport.

Jason filled in his car of merry men and I clued in Alc and Jack. They laughed at me that I was acting like a teenager. But Jackson took it one step further and said, "I looked happy and if Eric did that for me to go for it."

Well of course I blushed again there was NO WAY Eric would want an old woman, I was too old.

Late twenties remember.

The rest of the trips were uneventful. It was noonish when we arrived in North Shreveport, so instead of ordering in I had the boys stop at Applebee's on Mansfield Road so we could have a sit down lunch. I really wasn't a pizza kind of girl. I ate it when I had too but I preferred not to.

Well when the thirteen of us walked in it was like the restaurant stopped to gawk. I spoke up and asked for one round table and two booths. They situated us close the bar and the kids on the outside of us. It worked out well. I told the waitress to put everything on one check and that I was paying. Well you would think I caused a riot with all the bitching I was getting, it wasn't the kids it was Alc, Jack and Eric.

They wanted to pay.

I told them NO, I was paying because they were helping me and if anyone could afford it was me.

They wouldn't back down. So once the order was placed I excused myself to the restroom. I spoke to the manager and our waitress and they took my credit card and were going to charge it for me so no one would see the bill until I had to sign it.

When I got back to the table, Eric leaned over and called me a sneaky bitch. Apparently he went over to the manager and tried to do the same thing but I beat him to it and the manager told him it was taken care of.

He squeezed my knee and held my hand for most of the meal when I didn't need it to eat.

I was confused. Was he still playing along with the ruse? Was he trying to make me feel good about myself?

I was almost in tears when I figured he was placating me.

I needed to survive the next few hours and then it would be all over.

Finish lunch, unpack the trucks, drop off the work truck, pick up Jack's truck and then take us all back to Bon Temps.

How was I going to make it through the rest of the day, SHIT…

The unpacking went by as well as can be expected. When it came to my bedroom I stayed out and let Pam handle it. I figured I would never be able to be in there while Eric was, I needed to avoid him.

He and I was a bad idea. All I could think about was that kiss and the bed needed christened.

Shit… shit… shit….

I am married and old and what the hell would he see in me anyway. He could have any woman he wanted especially an unattached one.

The day was creeping along and it was time to take us all home but since it was dinner time I told Jack we would stop somewhere on the way back so we can eat and relax and then head back to drop us off. The only person that needed to leave because he had plans was Maxwell Lee but he was driving so when we got back to Edgington Designs he left with Rasul since Maxwell was his ride, which meant we had to shift a bit in vehicles. Jack's SUV would carry 6 people comfortably and Eric could take one more so we figured we would be fine.

Now was I to be Eric's one more or let Alcide ride with him?

I figured it was best to let Alcide decide and I just follow suit. When Alcide walked over to Eric's truck I thought the choice was made until Jack walked up behind me and whispered to me. "Alcide wants you to ride with Eric; we think he would be good for you. We know you are married but you told us earlier that your marriage ended years ago, give the boy a chance he will make you happy."

I just stuttered, "Jackson, I am too old for him. I cannot start something up with him while I am still married it would be wrong on so many levels. Besides he is like 28 and I'm 50 which is too much of an age difference. The kiss and the hand holding was just a ruse and I am sorry if he thinks it is more, I just can't do this."

So I walked over to Jack's SUV and got in the front sit. The decision was made. I was riding with Jack.

As I looked in the side mirror I could see Eric's face and it deflated.

What had I done?

We stopped at a little Italian place that Eric knew about. They had a long table for the eleven of us to sit at.

Eric knew all the waitresses and they were all flirting. And it was pissing me off.

Why the Fuck would I be jealous? He wasn't mine. I had no right to be jealous.

I sat between Alcide and Jack, Tara and Pam flanked Eric, Felicia was flanked by Jason and Corbett, and Hoyt and Calvin filled in the rest of the empty chairs by Corbett and Alcide.

One big happy family.

I was miserable. Alcide patted my shoulder and said lets go for a walk. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong with me but he wanted to speak to me in private.

I told him okay.

Before I left I told the kids I need them to mind Eric and Jackson and no screwing off, to behave.

We went out the front door and Alcide handed me his phone like I had a call. It was a ruse to talk, openly.

"Sook what's up with you? Ever since the apartment, no Applebee's, you aren't yourself. What happened? Did Eric do something? Did one of the guys say something rude? Talk to me."

"Alcide, I'm sorry, the kiss, the hand holding was a ruse and it's gone too far. I am a married woman. I might be unhappy but I am still married. I will not cheat. I will not date until I am divorced. I have a few morals left that I haven't given up on. I think Eric is a catch and would probably make any girl happy, but why ME. I am older than him. He is like 28 and I am 50 just like you, that's just too young Alc. I would love to date him if I was younger and I could believe that he actually likes me for me but what the hell do I have to offer except baggage. He saw the asshole I am married to, does he really want to put up with that. Can he accept me for me? I probably make 3x as much as him, to some men that is a little intimidating. My kids, they will always come first, can he live with that. I don't think he can. The kiss he laid on me was one hell of a kiss and it will be in my dreams always but I just think he is placating me now and I can't have my heart shredded again. I can't."

"Sook, listen to me. He likes you. He has seen you at the gym. Yeah he is intimidated by you but not because of your paycheck. But because he thinks he is not worthy of you. He likes you and he thinks you would be fun to hang out with. He loves your kids and they get along well. He saw what a dick Preston is and he is still not scared away. Give him a chance and he is 37yrs old not 28. You are closer in age not a big difference like you thought. Hell Sook, I would think you are in your early forties if I didn't know we went to school together. Just think about it but please get the Sook back that we had all day, stop over thinking it. Ride home with him when we leave here, ok, just give him a chance."

"Alcide, I love you I do, but again, .MARRIED…. if he continues to flirt with the waitresses I will not ride back with him, it will hurt too much. I like him I do and more than I want to admit, but it's too soon, I don't want him to be a rebound, he is worth more than that."

We went back to the table and everyone was joking and having a good time. Eric wouldn't look me in the eye. I guess I screwed up whatever was there already. FIGURES.

I guess I didn't have to worry about my baggage affecting our relationship; there wasn't a relationship to worry about. I tried to bring my cheerfulness back. Pam and Jason told me to stop worrying about Preston, he deserved to be alone and they were having fun with my new friends.

I smiled at them and told them I loved them. We ate and talked for about an hour or so, when I went to go pay the check it was already taken care of. No one would tell me who but I had a feeling it was Eric but I didn't know how to pay him back. I would figure out a way.

I rode back with Jack since Eric didn't give me the time of day all during dinner or through our after dinner talk. It was a bit awkward but I would get over it. I knew I would see him on occasion but nothing I couldn't handle. I would be nice and say hello nothing more since he surely didn't want anything else from me.

When we arrived home, Preston was sitting on the front porch with a pissed off look on his face. He started in on us again while we went up the steps. Jack and Alc tried to get him to stop and it was Eric that finally got him to shut up, but that was only because he punched him the face and it was lights out. I called Andy to let him know so that he couldn't press charges; Andy told me not to worry all was good.

Jackson was worried about leaving us alone and I told him we would be fine, I would call Andy if I needed to. Pam motioned for me to get Eric in the house his hand was bleeding.

Shit, I should have noticed that. I motioned for him to go into the bathroom so I could take care of his hand.

It was a bloody mess but he said he didn't feel anything. I told him to give me a moment I would be right back the bandages I needed were in my in suite bathroom. I thought for sure he would stay there but he followed me and shut the door.

"Sookie, what did I do to you that you stopped talking to me at Applebee's? Did I offend you? I like you, is that a problem? Talk to me please. I thought we shared something special at the store was I wrong? Please talk to me."

And then he pulled me close to him and laid the mother of all kisses on me again. I didn't stop him, I fell into him again and this time I lost all my will power, Preston never French kissed me but the battle our tongues were playing was a war I never wanted to end. I felt like my body became part of his, I climbed him like a tree and wrapped my legs around his waist not wanting to ever let go.

I would run out of breath before I wanted this kiss to end.

However he pulled away and looked at me. Willing me to answer him.

I knew I was blushing but I needed to answer him. I had just totally embarrassed myself. I climbed him like a damn tree, who does that when your husband is in the other room.

"Eric, I am too old for you. I did feel something earlier and again now but I don't want you to be a rebound and I am still married and my morals tell me this is wrong even if my body tells me otherwise. Can you honestly look at me and tell me that you could see yourself with an old woman like me, one with kid baggage and soon to be EX baggage? One where you don't care how much I make, which is so much more than you. Can you honestly tell me that you find me attractive and want me for me and not just a trophy of some sort? By the time we were finishing at Applebee's I thought you were just placating me by holding my hand or squeezing my thigh. At first it felt romantic and then it felt like you were trying to make an old woman happy. I couldn't take it. Then at the apartment all I wanted to do was get you into my bedroom and make love to you and christen my new bed but that was wrong in so many ways, it should have never crossed my mind. Then at the restaurant you were flirting with the waitresses, it made me jealous and then you were avoiding eye contact with me so I figured whatever was there was gone because of our age. I felt deflated and it scared me. I can't let you shatter my heart like Preston did. I just can't."

** . **

And with that he stormed out of my bathroom without letting me doctor his hand, he stopped long enough to get the kids' phone numbers so if there was ever a problem they could call him and he would come out to get them. He didn't trust Preston and he wanted them to be safe.

I just stood there I was shocked he never answered any of my questions, he just left.

Shit what did I do?

Jack and Alc said their goodbyes and gave the kids their cell numbers too, the kids would be well looked after finally. It sure wasn't by their father but by strangers that they had just met.

I was devastated by the one who walked away.


	4. Chapter 4 North Shreveport

**Chapter 4- North Shreveport**

Well by the time Preston woke himself up off of the porch floor it was morning, he came into our room and pretty much forced himself on me. He was claiming me. I didn't fight him this time. I just wanted it to end. I knew after that our marriage was over. Even if you are happy or unhappy you do not force yourself on your spouse. Even if you are having problems that was not the route to go; I didn't call it rape because it was over quicker that you could blink but I guess looking back on it that is exactly what it was.

He pretty much left us alone that day as per usual. We followed our Sunday routine and it came time for me to leave. That's when Preston decided he was going to voice his opinion again. He told me I was a BITCH to leave him and the kids. I was his woman and their mother and my place was at home. I was never a stay at home mom so that statement was out of left field. He told me that if I left not to come back.

I just looked at him and glared and I told him that this was **MY** house and **I **will come back every weekend just like we had discussed and if he **DID ANYTHING** to damage my home or hurt **MY** children he would pay dearly.

He told me I was bluffing.

It was Jason who called Andy this time. Jason and Corbett decided that they were not going to let Preston hurt me physically or verbally ever again.

Andy strode into the house and told Preston that he needed to back down or be taken in for domestic abuse. It was just then that I noticed Halleigh was there too. Andy and she were spending the night because they didn't trust Preston on the first night of me being gone and if they needed to be there more days and nights that was what was going to happen. They were not going to give Preston the upper hand.

I started crying and Pam stepped forward to hug me, she was shushing me and rubbing my back. The kids told Andy and Halleigh they could have Pam's room and she would bunk with her brothers. They figured they would be safer together.

Needless to say Preston was pissed.

I decided that was my cue to leave. I told the kids I would call them when I made it to the apartment. It was a long hour drive and I had a lot to think about. I listened to the radio and all they were playing was sad songs so I plugged in my IPOD, well the first song to cue up was also a sad song and one I could relate to.

'Someone for Me' by Travis Tritt, it was an old song but it made my heart ache. I wanted true love and a soul mate so desperately and I figured I ruined any chance with Eric but could I get by the age difference and he never answered any of my questions. I threw the thought of him to the back of my mind. I needed to focus, but for some reason the song played a second time and I kept hearing the words over and over again.

_As I walk down this road, the rain is just starting to fall _

_How in the world did I let myself get so alone?_

_I can't tell any difference between my tears and the rain falling down_

I knew how I was alone, I left my kids to make myself happy, but was I happy that would have to be thought about long and hard. I knew it was the right thing to do but what would happen day after day when I was by myself. I knew in my heart it would all work out and I could always call the kids and there was always the weekend to look forward to. Plus I could nonchalantly look at Eric in the gym as if I was allowed to do it and lock his beautiful body in the memories of my mind for when I needed a moral boost.

But then the next words of the song haunted me.

_It's hell when your heart is in need of someone on its own _

_I need someone with a heart just like mine_

_And someone who's trying to find true love _

_Everywhere that I go I see people in love, the way that I wanted to be Tell me, when will I have a love of my own? _

_Will there ever be someone for me? _

Damnit, I didn't know if I could make this work… I wanted true love so badly but my heart aches for what I was doing. I needed to talk to someone and I knew it could not be Pammy; she needed to stay out of this because I knew what she and the boys would say, 'Give Eric a chance!' I knew if I called Alc or Jack they would say the same thing. I guess I needed to talk to the man haunting my head but would he talk to me.

Then the rest of the song played out in my head and I wondered if I needed to talk to him.

_As I sit with the rain comin' down all the memories surround me_

_Pieces of past loves and fast times keep haunting my mind_

_If I just had somebody to erase all the memories_

_Of yesterday's loves gone wrong_

_Oh, God, please have mercy, it's true love I'm lookin' to find _

_From someone with a heart just like mine _

_And someone who's tryin' to find true love_

_Everywhere that I go I see people in love, the way that I wanted to be_

_Tell me, when will I have a love of my own?_

_Will there ever be someone for me?_

_Tell me, when will I have a love of my own? _

_Will there ever be someone for me?_

Could I be brave enough to do this on my own. I guess the only way to find out was to take it one day at a time.

I reached the apartment complex and there was a truck in my carport. I didn't think much of it, I would hunt down the person tomorrow and let them know that I moved in and I would be parking there since I lived there. If that didn't work I would speak to Liam.

I collected the small cooler of food from the back seat and headed to my door but was shocked at who was there.

It was Eric.

He looked like he had been there a while because he had fallen asleep in a lawn chair.

To say I was shocked, nervous and elated was an understatement.

I didn't know if I should wake him up or leave him be.

I chose to wake him up.

I sat the cooler down and went and squatted down beside him, I brushed my hand against his cheek. All he did was lean into my hand and whispered something but I couldn't hear it.

I whispered to him to wake up but I used a pet name 'Baby' instead of Eric. What was I thinking?

He mumbled again but I heard it loud and clear, "Sookie, five more minutes and then I promise I will get up."

I didn't know what to do or think. How did he know it was me and was he dreaming about me?

So I got up, unlocked the door, took the cooler inside, put the food away and set the thermostat to a nice temperature to cool off the room, texted the kids real quick that I made it and would give them a call in a little while after I settled in and then went back outside to try again.

I squatted again but a little closer, my knees were touching his and I touched his face again. "Eric please wake up, I need you to get up and come inside." UMPH…

I was not expecting to be pulled into his lap, but I was. He held me tight and told me to be still we could get up in five minutes and talk.

I was getting suspicious that he might actually be awake and playing possum.

I stroked his cheek again and played along. "Baby we need to head inside what will the neighbors think if we sat outside all night cuddling. Come on sweetie get up and cum inside."

Yeah it was laced with innuendo and such; I wanted to see if he would take the bait.

It didn't work; he just held me tight and purred in my ear. Damn his lap felt good, it was comfortable and warm, damn I was so screwed, what was I going to do?

I couldn't let this go any further, I was married. Yeah maybe I had decided to get going on my divorce this morning but I couldn't lead Eric on. I didn't want him as a rebound he deserved more than that. Plus I needed to find out what it would take to get a divorce and I didn't want to mess up a non-contested divorce by getting involved with someone now.

So I sat there for about 15 minutes just reveling in his warmth and tight hug. I ended up curling into him and resting my head on his shoulder, damn he smelt good. I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew Eric was rubbing my back and whispering my name to wake me up.

Well that was an odd turn of events. Eric was smiling down on me and I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

I asked him to come inside so we could talk.

In one swoop he got up from the chair with me in his arms and headed through the door and shut it with his foot. You would think we were newlyweds the way he walked in with me in his arms. He didn't take me into the living room but into my bedroom and lie me down on the bed.

This was going to backfire and I knew it.

But all I could feel was the warmth spreading through me. Through my heart, through my head and through the wet panties I was now wearing.

This was wrong on so many levels but I couldn't stop and I wasn't going to make him stop. I needed this. I needed someone to make love to me I needed carnal sex and I needed it now.

And then the songs words came back to me:

_It's hell when your heart is in need of someone on its own _

_I need someone with a heart just like mine_

_And someone who's trying to find true love _

He was here and now and I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

Tonight I was giving myself a **HALL PASS** and be damned about my failed marriage.

Eric took his time with me.

He knew I was having second thoughts but he didn't want me to dwell on them. His only words to me were, "let me make you blissfully happy if only for tonight."

I just looked into his blue eyes and nodded yes. I was going to do this; I was going to have a one night of happiness. I was going through with my Hall pass.

The words were haunting me even now.

_Tell me, when will I have a love of my own?_

_Will there ever be someone for me?_

At least for tonight I was going to have a love of my own and someone just for me.

Let me tell you Eric took his time.

He undressed me slowly and called me beautiful.

He said I looked younger than my age and my body was proof of that even if I had my battle scars from three babies they were as much a part of me as the hair on my head. He loved my body, the soft feel of my skin, the little scars I had from stitches and just growing up in the woods.

He moved his hand slowly over my body and explored ever inch. He told me my D cups were perfect and the best he had ever seen.

I was in heaven.

But the thought kept coming back to me that I was married and I shouldn't be doing this. But the other thought I kept having was enjoy your night tonight for once in your life, tomorrow you start a new chapter.

So I put away my fears and just laid there and enjoy his ministrations to my body. He was very gentle and sweet, nothing like what I went through that morning. As I look back on it yeah Preston did rape me but I would take that knowledge to my grave no one needed to know it but me. I was embarrassed I should have fought him off.

I needed to stop thinking about this before I started crying and have Eric think he was doing something wrong.

It was then that I realized Eric was speaking to me.

"Sookie, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Look at me please."

I smiled at him and told him no he wasn't hurting me he was doing everything right and these were happy tears.

He smiled at me and asked me if it was okay for him to take his clothes off.

I asked him if I could watch.

He just smiled and said he would be honored.

I leaned up on my elbows and watch this magnificent creature take his shoes and socks off, slowly, and then he slowly worked his shirt up his chiseled chest and over his head. OMG, what a torso, he had an 8 pack not a 6 pack. And the V leading to heaven, yum. All I could do was sigh. What on earth did this gorgeous man see in me? I felt honored for his attention if only for tonight.

When he got to his shorts, he slowly and I mean slowly pulled them down with his butt facing me and what a phenomenal butt it was. However nothing prepared me for when he turned around. He was huge and thick and OMG how the hell was that gonna fit into me.

He just smiled at me and said it will fit and he will make sure he doesn't hurt me, he will prepare me and take his time, and we have all night.

Then it dawned on me he never asked about birth control, yeah I had an IUD but he never asked. I had gotten one put in when I realized Preston wanted me pregnant all the time. I had a career and he was trying to get me to stay home, wasn't happening.

As he crawled up my legs with the look of a predator and me his prey, I asked him what we were going to use. Since I was married I didn't need anything with my husband but with him I didn't know where he had been and with whom.

He smiled at me and pointed towards the night stand, there was a sleeve on magnums lying there, when the hell did he put them there.

I smiled at him and asked him, "So you thought you were getting lucky tonight?"

"No Sookie, you told me that you wanted me to make love to you and christen this new bed, so here I am."

OHH, I forgot about that. I knew my face was turning red, I forgot I told him.

I smiled at him and said, "Good thing you came prepared but I have an IUD and if you are clean we can go unprotected for the night in case we forget ourselves."

He looked a little shocked by what I said but I was even more shocked that I said it. I really didn't know him and I shouldn't have unprotected sex with him but for once I felt safe and I trusted him. .

He just smiled at me and told me he hadn't ever had unprotected sex and he would be honored if I was his first. That he was clean and hadn't been with anyone in months.

I thought to myself how can this man have been unattached. He was a catch and anyone could see that unless they wore blinders.

What was I getting myself into tonight? I knew it could only be tonight, I could not let it go any further and I was going to have to make that clear to him before we took one more step further.

"Eric, I need to make something clear to you before we go any farther." I got an uh huh from him but his mouth was attached to my nipple. "Eric, please I need to talk to you first."

He released my nipple with a pop and it felt lonely. Damn I needed to get my head into the game.

"Eric, please look at me." He raised his head and smiled.

I ran my hand across his cheek. I was so nervous and afraid he would walk out before we got started again but I had to get this out.

"Eric, I know you know I have issues and baggage. I cannot start anything with you after tonight until I am properly on my way to getting a divorce. And I won't blame you for moving on and finding someone to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

He nodded Yes.

"I know enough to know that it will take a year after I file for the divorce for it to go through, I know I want him not to contest the divorce. I know that I cannot be romantically involved with anyone because he would use it against me."

Another nod of Yes.

"I don't know what you find so fascinating about me, why you are drawn to me and why on earth you would want someone older than you. I feel drawn to you too and after the spark yesterday I am unsure I could have a relationship with anyone but you but for now I cannot give Preston ammunition on me. I don't want him dragging you through the mud. I need you to understand we can only be acquaintances because I don't think I could be your friend, not yet, not after what I think is going to happen tonight. I couldn't bear to be near you but so far away. Do you understand? Say you understand. I want you to know I was so jealous yesterday at the Italian restaurant I hated you flirting with other woman and then you wouldn't talk to me. Or look me in the eye. I know I am sending mixed signals but you are confusing the hell out of me. Please tell me you can follow what I am trying to say."

He looked at me for a minute and kissed his way up my chest, to my collarbone, to a sweet spot below my ear where he nuzzled and blew warm air against my skin. He finally moved onto my cheek and then he took my face in both of his hands and lightly kissed my lips.

It was magical and I was getting lost in the tenderness... I had craved this for so long and here was a man I really didn't know doing exactly what I needed my husband to do.

Where had this man been all my life?

He narrowed his eyes and chuckled, "Sookie, YOU are an attractive woman! It doesn't matter to me what your age is or the difference in years between us. I am attracted to you as any man would be and I am sure there are more that are not only attracted to your beauty but to your heart and loyalty as well. Yes loyalty, you stayed with your husband far longer than you should have because you were loyal to your vows. I don't care about your baggage, your EX is an ass and I can get by on the fact he does not intimidate nor scare me. I love your kids after only knowing them for a day. Any fool would ruin their chances if they were to come between you, Pam, Jason and Corbett. I am not nor will I try to come between you. I can only wish that one day by the grace of God I will be able to have a child that I care so much about. Am I saying I think we would make a great couple, YES? Am I saying I would Like for it to happen, YES. Am I saying I will wait for you to let me know when you are ready, YES? Am I saying I will wait for however long it takes, YES? I will wait by on the sidelines until you call me in. I have been watching you at the gym for weeks, I wasn't stalking you but I knew you were there and I would watch. Alcide and Jack have told me what they could and I was smitten from the start. Age doesn't matter to me; it is only 13 years, which is not a whole lot. Now for our one night together I want to make this special for you and if you will let me I will make it last for as long as you allow. I am not thinking of this as an affair, this is our first night of many; we will just have to wait for the rest. But let me tell you now that after tonight it will break my heart if you stay with Preston or don't give me a chance when you are ready. I won't push it but I will be watching. I have fallen for you Sookie and I know with a little more time I could easily tell you I Love You. As for friendship, I will back off and not push it but I will continue my friendship with your kids if you will allow it. I think if I get to know them without your influence they will like me better if and when we can become a couple. And before you ask, I will be careful around Preston, I will not start anything but I WILL NOT let him abuse you or your children. As for me wanting kids because I am sure you caught that earlier, do I want kids, YES, but if it never happens I will not be devastated by it. If WE were to decide as a couple to try and it happened I would be ecstatic but I wouldn't push it. I know you are older and it's a decision we would both have to make and decide as a team... I would never push it. If we were to become a couple, I would love your kids with all my heart and try to be a great step-father to them. And last not but least, the flirting. I am sorry it hurt you. I didn't know it would bother you and since you were not talking to me I figured you wouldn't care but while I am on that subject. Why did you not ride in the truck with me after we stopped at ED?"

Okay in for a penny if not for the pound... "I thought you were placating me at Applebee's. Then the age difference was getting to me and then me being married... then my kids telling me they approved of you...then Jack telling me to go for it and that you would be good for me... all of it added up to my confusion. By that time I was unsure of myself and a much younger man... But the hardest part for me was the Italian restaurant debacle and it added to my heart being shattered by someone I just met. I could not do that to me or to you. It wasn't until Alc pulled me outside that I found out your true age and there wasn't as big a gap as I thought. But that doesn't mean I could trust you with my heart. Then the kiss at my house in the bathroom and you walking away (sniffle sniffle) I thought you were gone from my life for good and I was lucky to have you for a day."

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and I was bawling my eyes out.

He gathered me in his arms and shushed me, stroked my face and wiped my tears away and said, "give me a chance to prove you wrong... give me a chance to be that man you want so desperately... wait for me please... don't push me aside any more than you have to... I wasn't placating you; I was enjoying myself and being close to you... I felt things I have never felt before after that lightning bolt between us and I am sure you are meant to be MINE in every way and I will wait for as long as it takes."

I looked up at this beautiful man who was holding me and smiled. I had truly found that someone for me.

The words that escaped my lips were truthful and they excited me to my very core.

"Make Love to Me, please."

"As you Wish."

Eric began kissing me again and caressing my body with his hands. It did not take him long to get us back on track and to the heat we had been experiencing before. His gentle touch got me to climax while only using his hands. He then moved on to bringing me to a new climax by using his fingers and tongue. I didn't realize he was getting me ready for his size, his gracious plenty, but that is what he was doing. He had so much control over his actions, it was amazing. Not once did he try to take me too early or before I was ready.

I was enjoying this far more than I thought I would.

Was that bad of me.

Hell I didn't care anymore. I just wanted this man to make love to me with his cock and I was going to let him know I was ready.

"Eric, please baby I need you now, make love to me with the gracious plenty I know you have. Make me feel alive and wanted. Make me love you just for now."

Eric crawled up my stomach inch by inch and kissed me as he went, when he reached my lips he licked them and then nibbled just a little bit. It tickled and I open up my mouth to him. He kissed me and I lost track of everything. By the time I realized what he was doing my legs were spread open more and he was entering me. He didn't stop kissing me for even a minute. I thought I was going to pass out but I realized he was distracting me from his size as he entered me.

It worked, I felt him and it felt wonderful. He filled me completely and when he was totally sheathed he stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes.

"**BEAUTIFUL"**...His words made me all tingly inside.

He looked at me and asked if I was ready, all I could do was nod yes.

For the next hour he proceeded to rock my world. He took his time entering me and pulling out.

It felt awesome not to be jack hammered.

He rocked his hips to hit every spot inside me. He hit my cervix numerous times and it was glorious.

As the hour mark was nearing I could tell he was losing control and I urged him to go faster.

Faster was good, faster brought me to the edge and had me falling over it. I felt like I was falling over a cliff and I would never survive. And that's when I felt it; he was falling over the edge with me; it was nice to be falling over together and not having to wait to finish myself off with my toys. I could feel his seed filling me up deep inside and I was in heaven.

I don't ever remember feeling like this with Preston... He never made me feel like this.

I looked up at Eric and thanked him.

He looked down at me and said, "This is only the beginning."

I smiled at him and he was cuddled to my side. I told him we should get cleaned up. He said why bother we will be getting to it again shortly he only needed a couple of minutes to recoup.

Well let me tell you I never knew a man could recoup that quickly.

Where had this man been hiding?

In a matter of five minutes we were at it again, this time it was at a much faster pace but just as heavenly. It continued like this for the rest of the night. I finally told him we had to stop when it was nearing 3am because I had to get up in the morning. He agreed and we got ourselves cleaned up in my shower.

Of course the shower was used again to get us dirty but we eventually got clean and lay in bed together.

I never cuddled with Preston, he didn't like to and he said it was unmanly. Well let me tell you Eric is a cuddlier and a damn good one. My bogy fit into his curve perfectly and it was the best 3hours of sleep I ever gotten.

When we woke at my alarm I told him I had to get up and he just smiled. I told him to stay put in bed and just lock the door and let himself out when he needed to get up and leave.

I left for work with a spring in my step and a smile on my face.

I knew the reality was that could never happen again; at least not for the next year.

But I could deal with that as long as he kept his distance.


	5. Chapter 5 The Note

**Chapter 5- The Note**

Well the week went by quickly; I was enjoying my little apartment and my having the extra travel time to myself. I spoke to the kids on a daily basis and I even spoke with Preston once. That didn't go so well so I called Andy; him and Halleigh went over to spend the night with the kids.

I spoke with Russell about needing a divorce lawyer, his first words to me were "about fucking time " and then he told me to go to the legal department to speak to Johan Glassport and he could recommend me to someone good. That's how I got Mr. Cataliades as my divorce lawyer, he was one of the top lawyers in Shreveport and I was happy to have him in my corner. I told him about my life and how long my marriage has been over.

I even told him about the past two weeks with Preston and how he has lashed out at me and the kids. He asked me how the kids felt and asked to meet them, he wanted to talk to them before we filed and served Preston with the papers because at the time Preston would need to leave the house and he wanted the kid's opinion on family life.

He said that he might be able to get the one year of waiting time down to six months because I had told him about my spousal rape when he asked me point blank if it happened. I was embarrassed but I told him I didn't want to use that if we didn't have to. He said when we went to mediation he would bring it up and if Preston and his lawyer were smart they would back down and give the divorce uncontested to me.

Plus he said that I would not have to sell the farmhouse because it was in my name as a gift from a dead relative. I was grateful I wouldn't lose the house but I was also grateful that I wouldn't have to give Preston money to leave it alone.

Mr. C's last question was whether or not I had someone in the wings. Honestly I did not but I told him I was attracted to someone I knew. He told me as long as I didn't act on that attraction it couldn't be used against me.

I was good then, no-one knew about the night with Eric and I wanted to leave it that way.

As for the gym, it was like nothing ever happened with Eric and me. He nodded hello when he saw me or ignored my stare; it felt a bit odd since we had been so intimate but I understood why, I was just hoping that it wasn't a onetime thing where he got to nail an older woman and then spurned her attention. I knew in my heart it wasn't that but it was always there in the back of my mind.

My training day came up and Jack and I talked as I worked out. I told him about the end of my weekend and how Andy and Halleigh came over for the kids and how the night before I spoke with Preston on the phone and he got belligerent and Andy and Halleigh went over to the house again to stay with the kids. I knew he would calm down sooner or later but I didn't know if I had the patience for that.

I told Jack that there wasn't any way they could keep doing that once the divorce papers were served and I didn't want to leave the kids without an adult being in the house in the evening in case Preston did something stupid. He told me he would help me come up with an idea I could live with.

I then told him that I went and saw a divorce attorney today and got everything going and it would be a couple weeks before we filed so that I could get all my ducks in a row. He told me anything he could do to help me out he would. He would let Alcide know everything too and they could make a plan for me to follow,

I was grateful and shocked at the same time. I actually had friends that I could call family and rely on.

My workout went great and we talked a little about what I was going to be doing with myself with my extra time. I told him I was going to eat early and get the extra rest I knew I needed and once I leveled out I would get more time to read and maybe run to the store in the evening if I needed to.

He asked if it would be okay for him and me to go out to dinner a couple nights a week just so that we could both have company. I told him that sounded like a good plan.

He said maybe Alcide, Eric, Maxwell Lee or Rasul would want to join us. I told him I would like that very much I enjoyed all of their company.

It looked like my life was starting to come to a happy blissful state but I only had tomorrow before I went home to face the wrath of Preston. I was hoping he would not be an ass nor go out drinking so that he could become a major ass to me and the kids.

I had 24hrs to find out.

When I left the gym there was a note on my windshield. I figured it was from Eric but it wasn't it was from Preston.

I AM WATCHING YOU….

Shit, when was he here. He knew where the gym was but not the apartment. It's not like I was hiding the address I just didn't want him to know it or show up. I didn't need the grief from him.

I walked back into the gym a bit shaken and Maxwell Lee was standing there.

He saw my tears and asked me what was up.

I handed him the note. He wasn't happy and he told me he would be right back.

He came back with Rasul and they both told Quinn they were leaving early. He wasn't happy but he knew that Rasul rode with Maxwell Lee so he didn't have a choice.

I asked where Jack was and they said he was with a client but they would go home with me so I would be okay.

The boys knew where the apartment was so they didn't have to follow me closely, they trailed behind a bit to make sure I wasn't followed. When we got there Alcide was waiting. I showed him the note and I told him about the phone call and he wasn't happy.

None of the boys wanted me to be there alone. I told him as long as I wasn't followed I should be okay for the night.

They said they wanted to stay for a while to make sure I was okay so I offered to make everyone dinner since I had went out the night before and got some chicken and premade salads.

It was fun talking to them and we all relaxed until there was banging on the door.

Alcide said he would answer it.

It was Pam, Corbett and Jason. Pam had driven them to Shreveport because Preston came home ranting that I was with some other guy in the gym and I was cheating on him.

Everyone knew the only person I was with was Jack so we could only figure he thought one of the other guys that said hello to me was my new man. I was friendly to everyone, I always gave a kind smile to everyone I saw on a daily basis and I always waved at the ones that would nod.

I didn't even approach Eric all week so I wasn't sure who he saw me with, unless when I spoke with Quinn to get my address changed to Shreveport that he thought I was flirting with him but that was yesterday.

It dawned on me that he was watching my every move. Shit how many days had he been watching me.

Did he know about the attorney?

Shit….

The kids had grabbed a change of clothes before they left the farmhouse so they were all staying at the apartment with me and the guys said they were staying for a while as well. I didn't argue but I told the kids they needed to hit the hay soon so they could wake up in the morning to get to school on time.

While the kids took turns showering I called Andy. I told him what happened and that the kids came to me in Shreveport because they didn't trust Preston. He said he would take a run out to the house and let Preston know where the kids were and they were safe. I thanked him for his help and hung up.

I saw the look of concern in the guy's eyes. It made me more nervous but I told them everything would work out.

As we were sitting there Rasul asked me how things were going for me and if I was finally going to divorce Preston. I sat there and explained to the three guys what had happened with my lawyer and what the plans were that I would have to make. I hadn't told the kids yet so I called them in while I was explaining it to the guys about what would be happening over the next couple of weeks.

The kids were ecstatic to say the least. They all told me it was about damn time.

Kids gotta love them.

Rasul asked me if I had an extra room.

I said yes why.

He said he knew of someone I could trust to be with the kids at night but he just needed a way to get to Shreveport for work.

I asked him who it was and he said ME.

I asked him to clarify what he meant.

"Well I have been on the outs with my roommate for months now and our lease comes up next month and I don't want to renew a lease with him and started looking for my own place. I was saving up for a car but I can't afford moving into my own place and buying a new car at the same time. So if I was willing he would move in with the kids and he would be there in the evening, problem solved. He would pay me rent but he needed to find an economical and affordable car first."

Jason spoke up and said, "You can borrow mine, I don't drive it. It was given to me by our uncle when he bought a sports car but Pam drives us everywhere we need to go. I don't like it much either so if you want you can borrow it or buy it cheap it's up to you."

Mom?

It sounded like a solid plan but I wanted to talk to Alcide about it first and then Eric. I asked Alcide to step outside with me a minute so I could talk to him.

We went outside and I told him to spill. What did he know about Rasul before I left him with my kids? Alc said he was a good kid and he would take good care of my kids at night and he was still young enough that he could hang out with the boys and it wouldn't bother him. He might eat me out of house and home but I would be safe with him even on the weekends.

He also knew not to mess with me because of Eric.

They all knew something was up between us but they were not going to push it. Alc said they noticed a change in Eric since Monday when he came into work. He was different, he smiled at nothing and he only said hello to the woman cliental, no more flirting, but they didn't push him. Now knowing what the lawyer said it makes sense to him.

Alc asked me if Eric knew I went to the lawyer. I told him no. I hadn't spoken to him since the weekend but I thought it would be a good idea to call and let him know.

Alc handed me his phone and told me to call him before he went inside.

I was nervous but I wanted to talk to him.

I needed to talk to him.

If he had been at the gym when I walked back in with the note he is whom I would have went to.

I dialed his number and he answered, "What's up Alcide."

"Ummm, Eric its Sookie."

"Baby what's wrong?"

"First please don't call me that you might slip in front of everyone. Second, I am a bit scared. Third, I have some things to tell you."

"Sookie where are you at?"

"The apartment."

"I will be there in ten minutes, don't leave."

"I won't Alcide, Rasul, Maxwell Lee, Pam, Corbett and Jason are here."

"Shit, ten minutes, I am leaving now can you meet me outside?"

"I am outside. Can I stay on the phone with you while you drive over here?"

"Sure Baby, how was your day?"

"Good until about 2hrs ago."

"Okay, so let's talk about something else then."

"Eric, why can't I get a break? Why is my life shit? What did I do to deserve to be unhappy?"

"Baby listen, you are a very happy person, just some shitting things are happening right now and in a few shorts months your life will get better and in a year's time when the divorce is final you will be the happiest damn woman alive. I will make sure of that."

All I could do was smile at his words because I knew he meant every one of them.

"Please get here soon, I need you and I miss you."

"Five minutes and I will be there… Hang up the phone and go inside, let Alcide know we are going to talk out here and then I will go inside with you but we need to talk in private first okay, Can you do that baby?"

"Yes I can do that, please hurry."

So I did as I was told and went inside. I took Alcide to the side and let him know Eric was on his way. He wanted to talk to me first outside and then we would come back in. Could he please run interference with my kids?

He said he would but he was only giving me ten minutes before he came out and got us.

I asked for fifteen.

He smiled at me and said, "okay no more."

He asked the kids to help him figure out the Wii and teach him how to use it. That he wanted to get one but he needed the kid's expertise on how to use it.

Pam told him to stop blowing smoke up her ass and tell her what was really going on.

He told her Eric was on his way and I needed to talk to him alone for a few minutes.

Pammy and her smart ass mouth said, "Well why the hell didn't you just say that."

I looked out my window and saw Eric pull up so I went outside. I was sitting in the lawn chair he left behind the other day. I figure it would probably be a good idea to look into a couple of chairs and small outdoor table for my little court yard so we would have somewhere to sit and talk in the future.

He came over to me and kissed me on the cheek and then picked me up in his arms and sat me down on his lap in said lawn chair. Let me tell you I leeched onto him, I needed his touch; I needed his warmth, he was like my security blanket. This whole situation had me shaken and I needed his comfort.

"Okay Sookie start from the beginning."

I told him about my week, the call to the lawyer and then what happened during my appointment. My call to the kids the other night and how I ended up talking to Preston and then him becoming belligerent to me on the phone. How Andy ended up staying the night with the kids again. Then I told him about the NOTE that was left on my car tonight and how everything proceeded after that. Why everyone was here, how I made us all dinner because no one wanted me left alone. How the kids came and then me calling and talking to Andy again.

He said, "We have a lot of planning to do. Did you all come up with a plan?"

I told him we had and proceeded to tell him about Rasul. He said he liked Rasul and he thought he would be a great guardian at night for the kids, plus after Rasul moved in he would start spending some time with the kids and just give the pretense he was there to visit Rasul.

I knew it was his way of getting to know the kids better but I didn't want to burst his bubble about knowing it wasn't just about their safety. Plus he said if he needed to crash during the week he would just use my room at the farmhouse, which I was okay with, I would have his smell with me on the weekend.

He gave me another quick kiss and we went inside. Everyone was sitting in front of the TV console playing with Wii. It was funny to watch these big men playing video games with my kids,

Everyone looked up and said hello. Eric asked the guys to step into the kitchen area to talk a minute.

I followed of course.

He proceeded to tell them he was going to stay the night with us so they could all head home. That we would have to start watching the parking lot for Preston's car at the gym and if we noticed it I didn't go home alone on those nights. It was going to get worse after I served the divorce papers.

Alcide agreed and said it's usually the wife that has the vindictive streak in a spilt but since he is already stalking me it would only get worse, he was going to call in a favor or two if he had to with the SPD to keep me safe.

He also told Rasul that once the papers were served that his new home was in BonTemps and he had a car at his disposal. Rasul agreed and said he would get his stuff packed up so he could move at a moment's notice.

I thanked everyone and told them I would get Rasul a key for the farmhouse because once Preston moved out the locks were getting changed.

I told Eric and Alcide I was getting them a key to the apartment for just in case and I would make sure to get one for Jack too.

Alcide suggested that I get extra keys for them for the farmhouse in case something happened on the nights Rasul was late in getting home or out on a date,

I had a lot to do tomorrow but I knew it was for the best.

The guys said their goodbyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I told them I would see them at the gym tomorrow,

Eric and I walked back into the apartment and I told the kids to shut off the Wii and get to bed.

Eric and I would be out in the living room if they needed us.

They gave me a kiss and told Eric thank you and said their good nights.

I heard the smart asses saying they would probably find us necking in an hour or so.

I just shook my head at them and told them to get to bed.

I asked Eric if it was okay if I took a shower and got changed into my pajamas, he told me to go ahead, he had extra clothes in the truck he would run out and get while I was in the shower.

I took a quick shower so that Eric wasn't alone for long.

I found him on the couch and I went and curled up next to him with my head on his chest and shoulder and had my legs folded under me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and I felt so secure that I fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I don't know how he did it but sometime during the night he laid both of us down on the couch where we curled into one another.

That is exactly how my kids found us in the morning.

Me snuggled up next to my future lover and boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6 New Chapter

**Chapter 6-New Chapter **

I knew I had to be dreaming and I was extremely comfortable but what I didn't expect was all three kids glaring down at me saying, "Mom, Dad wake up."

I knew I was delirious but I had falling asleep with Eric not Preston so I flew off the couch.

All I heard was chuckling from the peanut gallery and Eric mumbling "Baby come back to sleep."

The kids were staring at me and then him and then the tent in Eric's pants so I threw my Gran's afghan over him to cover him up.

I woke myself up quickly and squatted down next to the couch.

"Eric, sweetie, wake up the kids are here."

Well I knew the cat was out of the bag now about Eric and I would have to explain to the kids what was going on before they left for school. I didn't want to talk about this at the farmhouse this weekend since Preston would probably be spying on us.

He mumbled, "stall for a minute I will get up in a second, I'll sneak in the bathroom and they won't know I was here and sleeping with you."

"Sweetie, we fell asleep on the couch the kids are standing over us."

"OH FUCK" and there it was the moment the light bulb went off in his head and the fog was rolling away from his sleep induced brain.

He was NOW coherent.

The kids all laughed and waved and said, "Good morning Dad!"

I just shook my head and chuckled. "Eric they know, get up we need to talk to them, before they leave for school."

"I'm UP, I'm UP." ... In more ways than one...

"Wait a second why are they calling me DAD?"

"Sweetie they are messing with you and figured things out on their own, let's go in the kitchen and have a family talk."

You know the funny thing was we never had a family talk with Preston involved, the kids never wanted him included in anything and I was okay with that. I was even more okay with Eric being involved in my life this way. Eric had only been in my life a few short days and the kids and I felt more comfortable with him in our lives than Preston over the last twelve years.

How in the hell was I going to go a whole year without him.

I guess we would have to cross that bridge when we get there.

Jason started first, "Mom, Eric, we know you two like each other, we saw that on moving day. We also know you are still married to our father and should have divorced him a long time ago. All we are saying is we are okay with you two as a couple and we will keep our mouths shut so Preston doesn't find out anything about it. We want Eric in your life our life, we like him and he treats you like you should be. You have never snuggled with our father but in one night you were comfortable enough to cuddle with Eric and slept through the night. To us that makes him okay in our books. We have a feeling on what you are going to say to us and we are going to let you talk but we just wanted to let you know we are more than OKAY with you two and with Rasul moving in with us."

I was flabbergasted they must have been talking about this all week and again last night while they were supposed to be sleeping. The biggest deal of all was they were allowing Eric into their hearts so quickly it just bowled me over.

Pam was next, "Mom, Step-DAD Eric, I know I know you aren't there yet but I like the sound of it. We never had a true DAD we could rely on but we think once you and mom are together we will be having one with you. We also feel that we could ALL be happy for once as a family. Welcome to the family Eric. Mom, we know you have to be careful over the next year and we will help in any way we can."

Corbett was the last to speak, "Mom, Eric, we know that Eric just stepped into our lives last weekend and we know he may not be able to be in our lives truly for a while but we are willing to take whatever we can get. If that means us going on a family date so you and Eric can spend time together than we are more than willing to help. We see you two lasting even if you two just met something is there and we can see it and you know we don't let many people into our circle of trust. But after last weekend we have opened our hearts to not only Eric but to Alcide, Jack, Rasul and Maxwell Lee. WE saw that they truly cared about your well being and ours as well and when Eric punched Preston in the face we knew he was a keeper. None of the guys backed down from Preston so we know we will be safe with any one of them."

Eric was just smiling at me and holding my hand. He lifted my hand and kissed my palm and then smiled at the kids again. I wasn't too sure what to say so I waited to see what he was going to say.

"Thank You all for letting me in. I know we haven't known each other long enough for you to trust me but I am grateful that you are willing to do so and quickly with little thought. I would never hurt your mother and I want to be a part of your lives. The only other concerns your mother has is our age difference, I need to know if it will bothers you? If it does we will stop anything from going forward. I know your mom has some concerns but to me it is just an age and to hell with what other people think. As for the dates, we figured it wouldn't be possible so we were going to try and stay away from each other but I have a feeling that is going to be a difficult task for both of us. All she had to do was call me panicked last night and I was here in less than 10 minutes. Your mother and I do not fully understand what it is between us so it will be a growing and learning process for both of us but we figure we can make this work. As for how you guys can help. I will try to come over to the house a couple time s a week after Preston moves out and spend time with you guys and your mom if that is okay with you. We don't want Preston to start digging up anything bad on your mom; we know he won't find anything but we want to make sure. So any time that the two of us spend together has to be as a group, would I want to sneak over here to be with her, YES. But will I? That is still undetermined we don't know exactly what Preston will do once he is served the divorce papers and has to move out of the farmhouse. So that is a wait and sees process; just bear with us and we will see what happens. Thank You again for letting me into your lives."

Pam was the one to let us know that the kids had no problem with our age difference and that I shouldn't either.

I wanted the kids to realize I was comfortable with them knowing so I didn't hesitate; I leaned over and gave Eric a kiss on the lips. The boys high fived each other and Pam snickered. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

I looked at my kids and then Eric, all I could say was "thank you."

The kids all walked over and gave me a hug and included Eric in the hug. This felt right and natural.

All was well in the world for now.

I ask the kids and Eric if there was anything else since some of us needed to get to work and to school. The kids said they would pick something up to eat on the way in but it might be a good idea for me to call the school and let them know that we would be late. I told them when it got closer to 8am; I would give the attendance office a call.

Eric said he would leave when the rest of us did and then head over to his apartment but if it was okay with me he wanted to stay and talk to me while I got ready.

The kids said their goodbyes and they said they would see me tonight. I told them we would go out to eat tonight when I got home; I would forgo the gym if I had to so that we could go out a decent time.

They told me not to miss the gym and my last opportunity to see Eric for the weekend. That we could go out on Saturday instead.

I think they were trying to avoid Preston as much as possible when I was home.

Eric followed me back to the bathroom and pulled me into his chest. He felt good. It felt so natural for him to do that and for us to be together.

He kissed my head and told me everything will work out and it will just take some adjustment on our parts but we can do this. OUR relationship was at stake and he wasn't going to let it fail.

I turned around in his arms and kissed him. I kissed him like it would be our last. I didn't know when we would be able to be together again and I didn't know when I would be able to sneak a kiss or two.

I highly doubted that we would be able to make love any time in the near future.

We knew we were going to be watched and monitored and we had to be very careful in the mean time. I felt like we were going to be micromanaged by a new regime and we would have to steal our happy moments when we could. We always had phone calls and texting. I was thinking about opening a new email address that Preston didn't know about but I just figured that was pressing it too far.

But I could wait if it meant I would be in a relationship with someone that cared for me as much as I cared for him.

As I got ready Eric filled me in on who he was as a person; we knew we needed to use our stolen moments as a get to know you so we decided that when he would stay a night on the weekend we would sit and talk and learn more about each other. This would be our time to find out our little quirks and fall in love with one another.

This would be like a date night but surrounded by my kids.

I knew they would keep their word and let us get to know one another and give us alone time but we had to make sure that no one could see anything out of sorts if they were to look into the house windows. We had to be on the up and up as much as possible.

I hated having to resort to sneaking around but once Preston got served the papers I didn't feel like it would be safe to even steal a kiss.

So started the new chapter in my life; it was like doing covert operations to make sure we were all happy and no one got hurt.

I went to work and let Russell know about the note; he wasn't happy and wanted this divorce over quicker than I did. I told him about the guys and how very protective they were over me and how we decided to have Rasul move in as a tenant and guardian for the kids after the papers were served. He asked me how old everyone was, he was worried about maturity levels plus Pam would be alone with this Rasul person during the week would she behave herself.

I chuckled at him and rattled off the list of my bodyguards, I started with oldest to youngest, Jackson- 72, Alcide-50, Eric-37, Maxwell Lee-28 and Rasul -24. Rasul was a handsome guy but I didn't think he was Pam's type, she was more of the nerdy type than body builder type but I assured Russell I would keep an eye open to make sure nothing happened.

Russell asked me if he could meet everyone. I told him once things settled down I would invite him and Talbot over for Sunday supper and invite the crew so that he could give his approval.

He really was like the father I never had, I just shook my head and told him I needed to get to work before the tyrant I had as a boss got up in my face and all over my ass.

As I walked away I heard him say, "you are a beautiful creature but you just don't have the right plumbing for me darlin'."

I needed that smile this morning that was for sure, the whole thing with Preston made me nervous but I knew like any soon to be divorced woman, I would have to take it one day at a time.

The day flew by with no problems from Preston and I decided to go to the gym if even for an abbreviated work out. I did want to see Eric but I had to be careful.

Well careful went out the door once I entered the gym.

Some floozy was trying to flirt with Eric, he looked like he was in pain and just wanted to kick her away from him; like a King would do to a simple peasant he wanted out of his court. I know bad analogy but that is what it looked like. I could picture Eric sitting on a golden throne with a velvet backing and seat and him being annoyed by a fool hardy peasant who thought they were worthy of his attention.

I chuckled at a thought I had but I couldn't stomp it down, it kept floating through my head.

_He Is MINE BITCH_ _Back the Fuck Off_,

Where the hell did that thought come from.

Just as I was trying to shake off the thought Alcide and Jack came over to me and kissed my cheek and asked me how I was coping. I told them so far so good. I wanted to keep positive on this whole situation and I would be heading home to Bon temps after I worked out for a little while.

They said their goodbyes and told me if I needed them this weekend call. I told them I would.

As I was headed for the leg press Maxwell Lee and Rasul stopped me and told me if we needed them to call, Rasul was going to be at Maxwell Lee's house this weekend.

I told them thanks but if they wanted to stop by so Rasul could look at his new digs that would be fine, just give me a call first to make sure we were home. Then I told them that if they came in the later part of the afternoon they could go out with me and the kids to dinner.

They both said it sounded like a plan.

Maxwell Lee patted me on the butt and told me he would see me later, Rasul leaned over and gave my forehead a chaste kiss and said he would see me later _MOM._.. I just shook my head and laughed what else was I suppose to do.

As I continued my walk I saw Eric out of the corner of my eye and he didn't look at all happy, I guess he didn't appreciate the pat to my ass that Maxwell Lee had given to me. But he would have to get over it since we couldn't let Preston know that I was with any of them.

I would have to text him or call him later and let him know it was all innocent.

Well let me tell you the young woman were not happy that I was getting so much attention from all the trainers. I could hear their snide comments and the one that made me laugh the most was about me being a cougar. Humph, I have heard the term before but I really didn't know what it meant, so I guess I would be looking it up later.

It was just about then Eric breezed by me and I heard him say, "Not happy."

Poor boy was jealous, well now he knew how I felt about all the girls throwing themselves at him. But I didn't want to get into a pissing match over it; I would just call him later on while I was on my way home and let him know it was harmless fun.

He had to know it was harmless, right?

He was just jealous right?

Damn this was going to be tough on both of us.

I finished up my sets and decided it was time to set out for home.

That was until Quinn pulled me aside and let me know that some dude who said he was my husband was in there about 3pm today trying to get information on me about hooking up with one of the guys. He told him that he knew I was married as did all the guys so he wasn't too sure what he was worried about. I was friendly and nice to everyone in the gym even the woman.

Well hell now what the hell I am supposes to do.

I set out in the parking lot for a few minutes and called Alcide. I told him what Quinn said and he told me to let Eric know too. They will have to keep an eye out for Preston now that he had the balls to come inside the gym.

I called Eric but it went straight to voice mail.

I left him a message that I needed to talk to him and I was going to sit in the parking lot for fifteen minutes and wait for him to call back. If I didn't hear from him I was going to head home and then he would have an hour or so to give me a call. I figured once I spoke with him I could pull into a drive-thru and get me a bite to eat on the way home.

So since I had time on my hands I pulled up COUGAR on my phone. I had to laugh had all the names they had given woman and the few they had given men that do the same thing. I can't say I was appalled but I did get a laugh out of it.

**Urban Dictionary **

Women

**Cougar**- Woman 35+ to 60 years old, attractive …. An "older," experienced woman who happens to find herself in a sexual relationship (committed or not) with a younger man. She is not necessarily a slut, nor is she desperate. . She simply wants to have fun. Though older, she may actually look younger than her "hook-up." She is attractive, confident, and just wants to have fun. She will not attempt to trap her mate into marriage, children or even an exclusive relationship. She is not interested in drama or games, as that would interfere with the pleasure she enjoys.

**Puma** - A woman in her sexual prime between the ages of 30-39 who prefers to date younger men.

**Jaguar-** a jaguar is 50 and over, where the cougar is in their 40s, and the puma under 40. Jaguars tend to be financially stable and are only looking for sex from their 20 something prey.

**Bobcat**- Bobcat- a cougar that doesn't really want to do anything but makeout and second base; cocktease cougar; Resembles a wild cat but has little to no wild blood; Often times a married woman that acts unmarried for isolated incidents but in the end stays faithful for the most part

**Mountain Lion**- A mountain lion is similar to a cougar, only it refers to an UN-attractive older woman seeking younger men. The only difference between the terms mountain lion and cougar are that cougars are usually somewhat attractive, and mountain lions are usually quite ugly. The mountain lion's natural habitat is at bars.

**Panther**- A female who likes older men.

**Wildcat**- aka C.I.T. (Cougar in Training.) A young woman generally between the ages of 25 - 35, who is on the path to cougar-hood.

**MILF**- Mother I would like to Fuck. mothers, whether married, separated or divorced, that a male individual sees as physical attractive enough to want to have sexual intercourse with them

Men

**Cougar hawk**- A gentleman of any age who preys on cougars. This gentleman is very knowledgeable in the ways of the cougar and is an expert at looking like prey while actually being the predator. He often uses this insight to work the cougar while working other ladies or multiple packs of cougars at the same time.

**Cheetah**- An older man who only dates much younger women.

**Manther-** The male version of a cougar; an older man who preys on younger women.

I didn't realize the time flew by, that I had actually sat in the parking lot for a half hour and I still hadn't heard from Eric. I got his voice mail again when I called a second time, so I guess he was really pissed at me even though I didn't do anything wrong.

So I decided to let him know what Quinn said and then I was going to head home. I told him the butt slap meant nothing if not to pull the attention away from him since Preston was watching closely.

I told him he meant the world to me and I was heading to Wendy's to grab a bite to eat and then home. That I made plans with Rasul and Maxwell Lee to come by tomorrow afternoon and check out the room Rasul would be calling his and then they could go to dinner with me and the kids. They agreed to it and Rasul called me MOM. If he wanted to go with us he was to show up since Preston was being a dick and I was not going to give into his pettiness, if he wanted to be at odds until I threw him out, GAME ON... But lastly I told him to please not be made at me. We were new at this and if we got mad over little things we would never make it through the next year.

I never heard from Eric the rest of the night so I was upset when I got home. Preston called me on my bitchiness and I told him I was pissed because he was following me. First the NOTE, then the trip inside the gym to talk to Mr. Quinn. Seriously did he not think he would tell me?

I told him that as far as I was concerned we were roommates since that is what he treated me like and since he was being such an ass he could sleep on the couch, he was not invited to sleep in MY room.

With that I stalked away and slammed my door.

I texted the kids to let them know what happened and to stay clear of their father he was going to be in a mood. Pam texted back and said they heard and called Andy. They could hear Andy out front talking to Preston and Andy told him to back the hell down or I would be throwing him out of the house permanently since it belong to me. Andy also told him it might be best if he left for the night but if he started up his shit again him and Halleigh would be back for the evening.

I was glad Andy was on my side. I decided it would be best to text all the guys and let them know what happened when I got home. I heard from everyone but Eric. I was scared I ruined things with him somehow.

I was trying to think of what I did wrong and couldn't figure it out. I texted Alcide and let him know that Eric hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts all night. He told me he would take a ride out to his place and check up on him.

He texted me a short while later and said he was at home but he left his phone at the gym and he would talk to me later.

I didn't know if I should believe that or not but I didn't want to call him a liar so I had to wait and see if he came by on Saturday.

Well when the boys showed up they did not have Eric with them, I was a bit disappointed but they told me they saw him this morning as Quinn was handing him his phone when he walked into the gym, apparently Quinn needed him there today so that he could go out on a date. Quinn asked him how he could forget his phone and it was blowing up all night by someone called Beautiful, I was hoping that was me since he called me beautiful but I would have to ask later.

Preston wasn't too happy that Maxwell Lee and Rasul were here but the boys led them in the direction of their rooms so that they could get away from Preston.

Rasul came back down a few minutes later and said, "Mom are we leaving soon? We are a bit hungry and we wanted to know how long we had until we left?"

I let him know we would leave around 5:30pm so if they were going they better be down here in time; he chuckled and ran upstairs,

Pam walked in a few minutes later and asks how long she had. I told her 15minutes and Rasul and Maxwell Lee were upstairs with her brothers, she said cool and ran up the stairs.

I was glared at but I didn't care.

The rest of the weekend went by just as smoothly. Preston was a complete ass, I didn't know how I was going to take another week of this shit, but I knew for my sanity I needed to.

I said my goodbyes about 7pm on Sunday and told the kids if they needed me to call. I would be there as quick as I can but they said Andy was closer so no worries. It pissed Preston off to no end that Andy had become the kids friend and guardian in the ways he wasn't but you know after ignoring them for years you would have thought he would have changed his ways, oh well such is life and then you lose your children's respect and love.

I guess I was daydreaming when I arrived at the apartment because in my lawn chair sat one very good looking blonde Adonis. I had to blink a few times and make sure he was real. But there he was my lover boy... I guess I need to give him the benefit of the doubt until I heard his reasons on why he ignored me.

He approached me slowly, unsure of what to do. I could see he wanted to wrap his arms around me but I guess he knew that wasn't a good idea not since Preston was following me. I knew he hadn't left the house when I did to follow me to the apartment but I couldn't be sure that someone else hadn't. I was too far into my thoughts to have watched my rear view mirror.

"Sookie, can we go inside please. We need to talk."

Shit that is never a good sentence to start with.

I approached him and nodded and we went inside and I headed for the kitchen, I sat on one side of the table and he sat on the other.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Sookie, I need you to believe me about everything I have to say. I know we are not a couple yet and I may have done something out of spite. 

Well that wasn't good. What happened next was like verbal vomit but I guess it was the only way he could get everything out.

"Friday night I was so pissed. I was mad at the world. We couldn't be together. I had girls throwing themselves at me and I resisted I really did. I left my phone on accident at the gym and then I had to cover for Quinn and listen to him about my phone being blown up and he wanted to know who Beautiful was. That's you by the way... But when I saw Maxwell Lee pat your butt it sent me over the edge; so Saturday I went out clubbing after I got off and drank myself silly. It didn't matter what your voice mail said, I thought you were flirting with him. I should have trusted you but I was jealous that I couldn't touch you like he did. So after drinking way too much, I may have or may not have kissed a girl at the club. I really can't remember. When I woke up this morning, I smelt the perfume and I had a huge headache but couldn't remember much of what happened. I know for a fact there was no sex but I can't remember about the kissing part. I am so sorry. Maxwell Lee came by a little while after I woke up to check up on me. I told him what happened and he explained that he only patted your ass to throw Preston off if he was watching. It seems maybe he was because apparently when you weren't with the boys Preston said some pretty rude things about you and another man. The only thing he can think of was either he was watching or he had someone else watching for him. I know we have to be careful but I miss you, I miss your touch and I miss being with you. I should have come by Saturday might but instead I figured the alcohol would be better, It was a very BAD choice."

I was a bit shocked by what he said but I truly understood. I had my own jealous moment and I got by it. I missed him too but I had to remember we are not in a committed relationship so what I say next to him might break us or make us. I could not judge him, I wanted the same things he does but since we never said the words of commitment, I couldn't hold him to those standards and I figure my only recourse was to forgive him and move on but we seriously needed to talk this out.

"Eric, I am sorry you are afraid of what you may or may not have done. You are a special person and one day you will be with the most important person in your life and your actions on Saturday night could and would hurt your relationship. But as we cannot call our relationship committed I don't see how I can hold you to those standards. Yes, if I was single now and we just started a realtionship I would be hurt by your actions but right now we are just friends with a few benefits. We have fun together and I want more but that cannot happen until I know it will be safe. I don't want you to stop living your life. If you find someone other than me, I will be saddened by the fact but I will understand. Should you have trusted me, Yes? Should you have believed that Maxwell Lee did what he did for a reason, YES. Am I mad at you, No.? Do I forgive you, YES? But that doesn't mean what you did was not good on so many levels. I waited for you to call me. I asked Alcide to find you which he did. You could have left a message with him for me but you didn't. I know now you were hurt but don't you think I was hurt by your actions too. By your very words Preston is one up on us somehow, he is watching me or having me watched. It scares me a bit but I know I will be safe because I have my four bodyguards at a flick of a phone call. I am going to call Mr. C. and see if we can push the filing up because Preston cannot be trusted with me or my kids anymore. I see things getting worse not better and the sooner Rasul is in the house with my kids the better. AS for us, do I want an US, Yes, do I need you, YES, but I have to remember until I file I am still married and I can't have more than that. Will we have sex again, who knows, but it won't happen until you go get tested and come back negative. You might not remember having sex but I cannot take those chances. Do you understand?"

He just looked at me with his own deer in the headlight expression. From my own verbal vomit I deduced he understood because of his facial expressions, but I needed to hear his words.

He moved around the table and pushed my chair back. I wasn't too sure how to take this; I wanted him but now was not a good time.

What he did next shocked me.

He laid his head in my lap and asked me to forgive him. All he wanted was my forgiveness nothing more.

I stroked his hair and told him I forgave him but we had to be very careful how we proceeded. He agreed. I asked him if there was anything else.

He said there wasn't and he should go. I told him he could stay but there would be no sex or kissing, just two friends having a friendly cuddle. I needed his protection and comfort tonight.

He agreed to this and so we cleaned up the kitchen a bit and then moved into my bedroom. I told him I would be right back I was going to get ready for bed, that he should do the same thing.

When I got back he was in his boxers and laying on his side of the bed but on top of the covers. He said if he was under the covers he would not be able to control his actions so on top was best.

I just smiled at him and said, okay fine.

I climbed into bed and I was fast asleep while he stroked my hair and cuddled me tight. It turned out to be a better weekend then when it started.


End file.
